


Wróć do mnie

by xcorruptedk



Series: Wróć do mnie [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będąc razem, traktowali to, co ich łączyło jako zwykłą zabawę. Jednak Harry wszystko zepsuł i pozwolił mu odejść, zanim dotarło do niego, co czuje wobec Zayna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wróć do mnie

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny slash, na którego pomysł podobał mi się, dopóki nie zaczęłam pisać. Nie jestem co do niego przekonana. Wydaje mi się, że czegoś w nim brakuje i niektóre fragmenty nie są jasne. Mimo to zakończenie mi się podoba.
> 
> Liczę na szczere opinie, które wiele dla mnie znaczą.
> 
>  
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/post/22120844995/zarry-wroc-do-mnie), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

__   


 

Odkąd pamiętam Zayn był przy mnie. W każdej sekundzie dnia i nocy. Nie doceniałem tego, co miałem i pozwoliłem mu odejść.  _Głupek_. Dopiero, gdy zniknął z mojego życia, dotarło do mnie, co straciłem i jak wielkim uczuciem go darzyłem. Czy było za późno? Nie, na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno. Teraz to wiem. Jednak cały problem tkwił w tym, iż nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić, by odzyskać to, co kiedyś nas łączyło.

Stałem na balkonie mojego mieszkania, między palcem wskazującym a środkowym trzymając lekko iskrzący się niedopałek papierosa. To on nauczył mnie palić. _Parszywy gnojek_. Momentami kochałem go, a jednocześnie nienawidziłem.

Może to właśnie dlatego nam nie wyszło? Zbyt często dochodziło między nami do kłótni, które zaczynały się niewinnie, a kończyły rzucaniem w siebie wyzwiskami, jakie w innej sytuacji nie mogłyby przejść nam przez gardło. Oczywiście godziliśmy się zaraz potem, uprawiając dziki seks i wyżywając się na sobie nawzajem. Jednak, gdy było już po wszystkim, znów pojawiało się to nieprzyjemne napięcie, a wszystkie myśli związane ze sprzeczką wracały z podwójną siłą.

Nie potrafiłem przypomnieć sobie chociażby jednego powodu naszych kłótni. Doskonale pamiętałem słowa, które padały później, lecz co odpalało lont… Nie, nie miałem pojęcia. I nie wiedziałem dlaczego.

Typowy wieczór, dość chłodne powietrze i rozgwieżdżone, tylko delikatnie zachmurzone czarne niebo nade mną. Zaciągnąłem się ponownie, czując dym roznoszący się po płucach, ale nieprzynoszący żadnej ulgi. Odsunąłem peta i przyjrzałem się mu z uwagą. Po cholerę paliłem, skoro tego nie znosiłem? Louis wściekał się na mnie, gdy tylko widział mnie z papierosem albo wyczuwał smród. Za to Liam twierdził, że paliłem, ponieważ tylko to przypominało mi Zayna i sprawiało, iż czuję z nim jakąś więź.

Nie, to nie to.

Nie wiem…

Po prostu muszę.

– Harold!

– Jasna cholera…

Pospiesznie zgasiłem niedopałek na balustradzie i wyrzuciłem go na ziemię, po czym, odwróciwszy się na pięcie, złapałem za klamkę oszklonych drzwi balkonowych. Louis właśnie wszedł do sypialni, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu mnie. Zapukałem w szybę, na co podskoczył wystraszony. Roześmiałem się i wszedłem do środka.

– Co się stało? – spytałem, jednak nie odpowiedział. Doskoczył do mnie i złapawszy mnie za ramiona, przysunął się do mojego karku, wciągając powietrze nosem. Znieruchomiałem. Już po mnie…

– Nie mów, że znowu paliłeś to świństwo. – Odsunął się o krok i groźnie zmrużył oczy, z których wręcz tryskały iskry. Nie były to jednak pozytywne iskry. Był wkurzony. – Harry…

– Lou, odpuść. – Położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu i posłałem mu nikły uśmiech.

– Cuchniesz.

– Ty też.

– Byłem z Liamem na siłowni.

Roześmiałem się głośno.

– Czym cię przekupił?

– Stwierdził, że jego bicepsy są większe od moich.

– Sprytnie.

Wzruszył ramionami i, zamachnąwszy się, wskoczył na łóżko, zrzucając przy tym swoje buty, by zostać w bosych stopach. Skrzywiłem się z odrazą. Nie chciałem jego śmierdzących kończyn na mojej świeżej pościeli.

– Chciałeś czegoś? – Gestem wskazałem na jego nogi, jednak zignorował mnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, podskakując na materacu jak małe dziecko. Czasami naprawdę zachowywał się jak smarkacz. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, lubiłem jego niedojrzałe nastawienie do życia.

– Zgadnij, kogo spotkaliśmy. – Pochylił się do tyłu, opierając na rękach i skrzyżował nogi. – Siostrę Zayna.

Zacisnąłem powieki i jęknąłem głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Kątem oka widziałem, że Lou przygląda mi się z zaciekawieniem.

– Co ten jęk miał znaczyć? – zdziwił się, gdy przeszedłem przez pokój. Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko złapałem za jego prawą łydkę i przysunąłem go na sam skraj łóżka, po czym usiadłem obok.

– Wiesz, że codziennie, przynajmniej raz, zaczynasz w jakiś sposób jego temat? Odpuść.

– Nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, co mi powiedziała?

– Nie.

Louis wywrócił oczami i łokciem mnie trącił w żebra, uśmiechając się przy tym jak szaleniec. Wiedziałem, co to znaczy. Nie przestał mnie szturchać, dopóki mu nie oddałem, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno. Od razu jednak oboje spoważnieliśmy.

– Więc czego się dowiedziałeś?

– Ma kogoś – wypalił prosto z mostu, obserwując moją reakcję. Zamarłem. – Od niedawna.

– On czy ona?

 _– On_. Dziwi cię to?

– Nie. – Potrząsnąłem głową i kciukiem odgarnąłem grzywkę z twarzy, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed nami. – Dziwiłbym się, gdyby był z jakąś dziewczyną.

Louis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, jednak jego oczy pozostały niewzruszone. Wciąż wpatrywałem się w pustą ścianę, przetwarzając to, co właśnie usłyszałem. Miał kogoś. Wiedziałem, że w końcu ta chwila nadejdzie i godziłem się z taką ewentualnością. Jednak… To bolało.

Minęły prawie dwa miesiące, od kiedy Zayn Malik odszedł z One Direction. Nie zostawił tylko mnie. Zostawił  _nas_. Mnie, Louisa, Nialla i Liama. Miał powód, oczywiście. Wszystko było moją winą. To ja powiedziałem, że nie potrzebuję go w moim życiu. To ja wykrzyczałem, że żaden z nas nie przejąłby się, gdyby odszedł z zespołu. To ode mnie usłyszał zbitek słów, które nigdy nie powinny paść z moich ust. Które nawet nie zgadzały się z prawdą! Nie myślałem tak. W chwilach uniesień zawsze traciłem nad sobą panowanie, umysł zaczynał się zaćmiewać, a myśli plątać. Jednak zanim dotarło do mnie, co takiego zrobiłem, było już za późno.

Zayn odszedł ode mnie.

Nie zamierzał wracać.

A teraz miał przy sobie kogoś nowego i zapomniał o mnie.

Momentami wierzyłem, że pewnego dnia pojawi się na progu mojego mieszkania z uśmiechem na ustach i poinformuje mnie, że chce zacząć od nowa. Liczyłem chociaż na jeden krótki telefon. Rozmowę. Usłyszenie jego głosu chociażby przez lichą minutę. Mógłby nawet wyzwać mnie od najgorszych palantów, jakie chodzą po ziemi. Należało mi się. Ale chciałbym tylko go zobaczyć, chociażby przez chwilę.

Poczułem dłoń Louisa na ramieniu. Przesunął ją na moje plecy, zataczając koła i próbując mnie uspokoić. Przyłożyłem dłonie do twarzy i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że drżą niekontrolowanie. Zacisnąłem je w pięści i przyłożyłem do oczu, zaciskając powieki z całych sił. W piersi czułem kołatanie, a w gardle drapanie, co znaczyło tylko jedno. Nie, nie ma mowy. Co ze mnie za facet.

– Harry, może wyjdziemy gdzieś wieczorem? Cały czas siedzisz w domu. Mamy wolne, ale...

– Nie, dzięki. – Odchrząknąłem. – Zostanę. Niall obiecał, że wpadnie.

Na moment zaległa cisza. Słyszałem szum wiatru i odgłosy ruchu ulicznego, wpadające przez niedomknięte drzwi balkonowe, a na stoliku nocnym cicho tykał zegar.

– Może nie powinienem był ci o tym mówić...

Zerknąłem na przyjaciela. W jego niebieskich tęczówkach widziałem troskę i niepokój o mnie. Nie chciałem, żeby którykolwiek z nich zamartwiał się o moje zdrowie psychicznie. Nie byłem aż tak durny, by popaść w depresję tylko dlatego, że zostawił mnie chłopak. Nie byłem sfrustrowaną smarkulą, ale gejem, który wciąż miał swój rozum.

– Co to zmienia? – Westchnąłem i położyłem się na wznak na łóżku, znów zamykając oczy. Jednak zaraz ujrzałem _jego_ twarz w dniu, gdy rozegrała się między nami ta potworna kłótnia. Naprawdę cierpiał. Przeze mnie. – Dostałem za swoje. On ruszył dalej, a ja wciąż... tkwię tutaj.

– Tkwisz razem ze mną. – Spojrzałem na przyjaciela, którego usta rozciągały się w uśmiechu, jednak oczy wciąż wpatrywały się we mnie z troską. – Razem z nami. Wiesz, że zawsze będziemy przy tobie, prawda?

Zamrugałem. Oczywiście, że wiedziałem. Miałem trójkę najwspanialszych przyjaciół, jakich tylko mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Jednak... Nie było przy mnie tego, którego pragnąłem najbardziej. Tego, który był nie tylko moim przyjacielem, ale też moim kochankiem; moją przyszłością. Był tą lepszą częścią mnie, która zagubiła się gdzieś po drodze w całym tym zamieszaniu.

– Louis… – zacząłem, znów czując drapanie w gardle. Co się ze mną działo? Traciłem siły i przestawałem panować nad własnym ciałem oraz umysłem. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia niemocy.

Z trudem zmusiłem się do uśmiechu, chcąc wybrnąć z tej rozmowy w najłatwiejszy sposób. Zanim Lou zdążył cokolwiek dodać, rzuciłem się na niego, obejmując ramionami i doprowadzając do tego, iż oboje wylądowaliśmy na podłodze. Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, w czym mu zawtórowałem, kładąc się obok bruneta na dywanie. Przez moment oboje milczeliśmy, wpatrzeni w biały sufit nad naszymi głowami tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, jakby wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Jakby nasz zespół nadal liczył pięciu członków, a każda sekunda naszej kariery wprowadzała nas w stan upojenia. Jakbym wciąż był szczęśliwy.

– Żałujesz czasami?

Odwróciłem lekko głowę, spoglądając na jego profil.

– Czego?

– Że ty i… – Urwał, machając dłonią w powietrzu w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Westchnąłem i znów wbiłem wzrok w sufit, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. Zdarzały się chwile, gdy myślałem, co by było, gdybyśmy pozostali tylko przyjaciółmi. Nawet nie pamiętałem, który z nas pierwszy rozpoczął naszą małą grę. Wiem tylko, że to ja ją zakończyłem. I tylko _tego_  żałowałem.

– Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – spytałem, prawie szepcząc.

– Wiesz, że na początku byłem sceptyczny co do waszego związku – powiedział, lekko unosząc się i podpierając na łokciu tak, by mógł spoglądać na moją twarz. Zamknąłem oczy. – Czułem, że źle się to skończy i... Chyba miałem rację. Oboje twierdziliście, że to tylko zabawa, że skończycie ją, gdy sprawy zajdą za daleko. Ale żaden z was nie odpuścił. Oboje się zaangażowaliście i dlatego wam nie wyszło.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz – wybąkałem, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. – Nic do siebie nie czuliśmy. To było tylko…

– Tylko seks bez zobowiązań? Harry, nie wciskaj mi kitu. Zayn odszedł tylko dlatego, że cię…

– Przestań.

Wystarczyła sekunda, a już stałem prosto, wpatrując się w przyjaciela i czując ogarniający mnie gniew. Louis nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił. Zayn nigdy nie czuł do mnie niczego poza zwykłą…

Nie, nawet nie potrafiłem tego określić. Po prostu było nam razem dobrze i nigdy nie myśleliśmy o byciu oficjalnie razem. Zayn tego nie chciał, ja też nie. Odszedł, ponieważ powiedziałem o kilka słów za dużo. On nigdy mnie… Nigdy nie…

– Nie będziemy do tego wracać, jasne? – warknąłem, dłonie zaciskając w pięści. Lou wpatrywał się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, lekko marszcząc drwi i wyglądając na zamyślonego.

– Więc dlaczego taki jesteś? – spytał, również wstając i, położywszy dłonie na moich ramionach, spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Spuściłem głowę. – Cierpisz, męczysz się, nie możesz dojść do siebie. A minęło… Ile? Ponad sześć tygodni? Harry, rozpadasz się na moich oczach, a ja nie wiem, co robić. – W jego głosie usłyszałem rozpacz, która sprawiła, iż poczułem się jeszcze gorzej. – Gdybyś nic do niego nie czuł, nie reagowałbyś w taki sposób. Nie obchodziłoby cię, że Zayn już sobie kogoś znalazł.

– Przestań… – powtórzyłem słabo, znów walcząc z samym sobą.

– Cierpisz, bo go kochasz, Harry. Powiedz to na głos, a poczujesz ulgę, wierz mi. Po prostu przyznaj się do tego.

Uniosłem głowę, spoglądając w jego błękitne tęczówki, pełne braterskiej miłości i troski o mnie, a także bezradności, która go osłabiała. Też byłem bezradny. Słaby i skrzywdzony przez uczucie, które rozrywało mnie od środka.

– Ja… Nie wiem… – Przełknąłem ślinę. Louis uniósł brwi, lekko mną potrząsając. Uniosłem dłonie i zacisnąłem je na jego nadgarstkach, pragnąc trzymać się czegoś, ponieważ miałem wrażenie, że spadam. – Kocham go…

*

Jęknąłem głośno i ułożyłem czoło na blacie stołu konferencyjnego. Ból głowy, który trzymał się mnie od samego ranka, pogłębił się podczas konferencji prasowej. Donośne głosy dziennikarzy, błyski fleszy, pytania, na które nie chciałem odpowiadać – wszystko to pogłębiało moją frustrację, a pulsowanie w skroniach rosło z każdą minutą.

Czyjaś dłoń dotknęła mojej głowy i zaczęła masować tył czaszki, co przyniosło chwilową ulgę. Odwróciłem głowę, opierając ją na prawym policzku. Liam uniósł kącik ust i przesunął dłoń na moje czoło.

– Mało spałeś, co?

– Wcale nie spałem.

Westchnął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. Nie mogłem zmrużyć oka, ponieważ bałem się konferencji, na której na pewno nie raz zostanie poruszony temat Zayna, powodów jego odejścia i tego, co dalej nas czeka. Podczas gdy przyjaciele odpowiadali na wszystkie pytania, jakie padały w naszą stronę, ja siedziałem cicho, odzywając się tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy zwracano się bezpośrednio do mnie. A nawet wtedy Liam wtrącał się, uwalniając mnie od nieprzyjemnego obowiązku. Nie miałem mu tego za złe, ponieważ widział, że nie jestem w stanie uczestniczyć odpowiednio w dyskusji i próbował mi pomóc najlepiej, jak potrafił.

Właśnie trwała przerwa. Louis wyskoczył do toalety, a Niall stał z boku, rozmawiając z naszymi menadżerami. Uniosłem głowę, ramiona kładąc na stole i oparłem na dłoniach brodę, obserwując zapełnioną salę. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem tak wielkiej niechęci do tych wszystkich dziennikarzy, którzy w swój niezawodny sposób atakowali nas swoją nieposkromioną ciekawością. Zwykle miałem w sobie wiele pokładów cierpliwości i wytrzymywałem ich ostrzały, jednak ostatnimi czasy nawet to wyrywało się spod mojej kontroli.

Dłoń Liama przesunęła się na moje plecy, w przyjacielskim geście dodając otuchy i wspierając mnie. Kiedy przesunął w moją stronę butelkę wody, wyprostowałem się i pochwyciłem ją, a odkręciwszy nakrętkę, zerknąłem na przyjaciela. Wciąż obserwował mnie z typowym dla siebie zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy, który nie zniknął nawet na moment od wielu tygodni. Posłałem mu uśmiech, bez słów zapewniając go, iż wszystko jest w porządku i upiłem łyk, zatrzymując płyn w ustach.

– Wytrzymasz jeszcze godzinę? – Dotarło do mnie jego ciche pytanie i przełknąłem, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni, jednocześnie posyłając mu krzywe spojrzenie.

– Nic mi nie jest. Nie jestem chory, Liam.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś był.

Wywróciłem oczami, darując sobie jakikolwiek komentarz. Miałem dość ich litowania się nade mną, ciągłego pilnowania, zamartwiania się o mnie i wypytywania o mój stan psychiczny i fizyczny, jakbym nagle miał rozpaść się na kawałeczki. Traktowali mnie jak nietykalne jajo. I miałem tego dość.

– Coś mnie ominęło? – Lou zatrzymał się za moim krzesłem, kładąc dłonie na moich ramionach i lekko zaciskając na nich palce. Zmroziłem Payne’a wzrokiem, nakazując mu siedzieć cicho, co zbył machnięciem ręki i sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon. Odwróciłem się na krześle, uśmiechając do Louisa, co momentalnie odwzajemnił. W jego uśmiechu zawsze było coś, co rozluźniało mnie i sprawiało, że czułem się o wiele lepiej; spokojniej i swobodniej w każdej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy.

– Nic. Liam znów zgrywa zatroskanego tatuśka.

Payne oderwał wzrok od pisania wiadomości i dziecinnie pokazał mi język, na co parsknąłem śmiechem. W tym samym momencie Paul, nasz menadżer, podszedł do stolika, prowadząc ze sobą Nialla i gestem nakazał nam zająć swoje miejsca i przygotować się do kolejnej części konferencji. Wyprostowałem się na krześle, poprawiając marynarkę i rozczesując palcami włosy, które opadały mi na twarz. Z uwagą obserwowałem dziennikarzy pospiesznie wracających na swoje miejsca i nagle zauważyłem znajomą twarz. Jedna z dziennikarek  _Radio 1_  siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie, a gdy spostrzegła, iż na nią patrzę, bezgłośnie spytałem, jak się miewa. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem i skinięciem głowy, po czym skupiła uwagę na swoim notatniku.

– Są państwo gotowi? Zaczynamy!

Kamery poszły w ruch, flesze znów zaczęły błyskać, a dłonie wystrzeliły w górę. Mężczyzna prowadzący konferencję krążył po sali, wyszukując kolejnych chętnych. Dłonie, które trzymałem na stole, splotłem w ciasnym uścisku, aż pobielały mi knykcie. Wtedy na moich przegubach pojawiła się inna dłoń. Zerknąłem na Louisa i nieznacznie się rozluźniłem, kiedy posłał mi pokrzepiający uśmiech.

– Witajcie, chłopaki. Monique Shatter z  _Daily Mirror_. – Kobieta około trzydziestki w przyciasnej garsonce wstała ze swojego krzesła, rozciągając wąskie usta w uśmiechu. – Myślę, że wszystkich na sali ciekawi dalsza przyszłość One Direction. Jesteśmy zmartwieni odejściem Zayna Malika, ponieważ, mówiąc szczerze, jego głos dopełniał wszystkie wasze utwory. Zapewnialiście, iż nic nie ulegnie zmianie, będziecie pracować nad kolejną płytą i koncertować. Jednakże niepokoi mnie, co stanie się z One Direction, jeśli okaże się, iż bez niego wasza kariera nie może się dalej rozwijać. Czy was również nachodzą takie obawy? Boicie się, iż zespół może się rozpaść?

Siedziałem na krześle jak sparaliżowany. Serce zaczęło walić mi w piersi, dłonie trząść się, a po czole spływać zimny pot. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, po czym zerknąłem na Liama i Nialla po mojej prawej oraz na Louisa po lewej. Lou nieznacznie pokręcił głową, nakazując mi spokój i pochylił się do mikrofonu, który stał przed nim.

– Zayn był naszym przyjacielem i jego odejście z zespołu nami wstrząsnęło – zaczął spokojnym tonem, który skrywał wszystkie jego emocje. – Mimo to wciąż trzymamy się razem, pamiętamy o naszych fanach i dbamy o to, by One Direction dalej prosperowało bez żadnych szkód. Bez Zayna jesteśmy słabsi, straciliśmy sporą część tego, co było w nas najlepsze, ale… Ale nie zaprzestaniemy tego, co kochamy najbardziej. Nie, nie boimy się rozpadu zespołu. Przez myśl nawet nam nie przeszło, by kończyć to, co robimy. Nigdy.

Przełknąłem ślinę i skinąłem głową, rozglądając się po sali, by dać tym wszystkim piraniom znak, że zgadzam się z jego słowami. Poczułem ruch za plecami, więc odwróciłem się na krześle. Paul zatrzymał się obok Liama i zaczął szeptać coś do jego ucha, na co Payne momentalnie zaprzeczył. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zauważając złość pojawiającą się w jego czekoladowych tęczówkach.

– Nie teraz – warknął, zakrywając mikrofon dłonią. – Nie, Paul. Nie zgadzam się… Powiem tylko, jeśli zapytają.

Paul cofnął się, zaciskając wargi i wyglądając na rozgniewanego. Posłałem Liamowi pytające spojrzenie, jednak potrząsnął głową, zbywając mnie. Przetarł czoło dłonią i westchnął ciężko, jakby coś go męczyło. Znałem go dobrze, wiedziałem, kiedy czymś się martwił – zwykle niepotrzebnie. Jednak teraz coś podpowiadało mi, że sprawa jest poważna.

Padały kolejne pytania, lecz nikt nie wrócił do tematu Zayna, co przyjąłem z ulgą. Byłem pewien, że w końcu ktoś będzie chciał dowiedzieć się, jaki był powód jego odejścia, ponieważ nigdy tak naprawdę niczego nie wyjaśniliśmy. Paul zapewne dopilnował, by nikt nie zadawał takich pytań. Był to jeden z tematów tabu. Poza tym nawet nasi menadżerowie nie znali całej prawdy.

A wtedy usłyszałem coś, co dosłownie zwaliło mnie z nóg.

– Czy to prawda, że pomimo tego, iż Zayn Malik opuścił zespół, rozpatrujecie jego powrót?

– Co takiego? – wyrwało się z moich ust, zanim zdołałem się opanować. – Nie.

– Tak. – Spojrzałem na Liama, wytrzeszczając oczy. Nie patrzył na mnie, wzrok wbijał w faceta, który zadał to pytanie. – Pojawiły się takie… propozycje. Istnieje możliwość, że jeszcze do nas wróci. Prawda jest taka, że potrzebował odpoczynku od tego wszystkiego, co się właśnie działo i kiedy ponownie stanie na nogi, może znów do nas dołączy. Przyjmiemy go z otwartymi ramionami, ponieważ wszyscy za nim tęsknimy.

Zerknął na mnie kątem oka.

– Co ty chrzanisz? – syknąłem, odsuwając się od mikrofonu. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, gdy na sali znów wybuchła wrzawa.

– Więc to prawda, że Zayn opuścił zespół z powodu zbyt wielkiej presji? A może nawet depresji?

– Kiedy będziemy mieć pewność, że wróci?

– Czy czujecie do niego żal z powodu tego, co zrobił?

Ludzie zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, chcąc zadać kolejne pytania, jednak prowadzący szybko i sprawnie zapanował nad chaosem. Nic mnie teraz nie obchodziło. Żądałem wyjaśnień.

– Paul, o co chodzi? – spytałem, odwracając się do menadżera, który tylko położył dłoń na moim ramieniu i wymamrotał „później”. – Chcę wiedzieć…

– Konferencja trwa dalej, Harry.

W dupie miałem ich konferencję. Chciałem wstać i natychmiast wyjść z sali, nie oglądając się za siebie. Jednak zostałem i nie odezwałem się słowem przez cały czas.

 

*

 

– Co to, do cholery, było?!

Drzwi otworzyły się i z hukiem uderzyły o ścianę, gdy wpadłem do pokoju zaraz po zakończonej konferencji. Odwróciłem się, stając twarzą w twarz z Liamem, który przełknął ślinę.

– Przyjmiemy go z otwartymi ramionami? Co to miało znaczyć?!

– Harry, bez nerwów… – Lou podszedł do mnie, chcąc objąć ramieniem, jednak cofnąłem się, odtrącając jego rękę. – Zaraz wyjaśnimy.

– Omawialiście to za moimi plecami? – Przeniosłem wzrok na Nialla, który jako jedyny miał tyle przyzwoitości, by spuścić głowę zmieszany i winny.

Coś ukrywali przede mną. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, by dyskutowali o jego powrocie. Gdy Zayn nas porzucił, ludzie w wytwórni ostro się wkurzyli, ponieważ nikt nie znał dokładnych powodów. Nie interesowało mnie, jakie były tego konsekwencje, jednak pamiętałem o kontrakcie, który podpisaliśmy ponad rok temu i wiedziałem, że opuszczenie zespołu nie było takie proste.

– Zayn nie zerwał kontraktu – odezwał się Paul, wchodząc za nami do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. – Uznał, że potrzebuje odpoczynku i ustaliliśmy, że jeśli wszystko wróci do normy...

– Nic nie wróci do normy! – krzyknąłem, teraz całkowicie wyprowadzony z równowagi. **–** Ty nic nie rozumiesz!

– Nie chcesz, żeby wrócił? – Niall wbił we mnie swoje błyszczące tęczówki, wyglądając jednocześnie na zaskoczonego i skonsternowanego. Usiadł na kanapie, a po chwili opadłem na miejsce obok niego. – Myślałem, że właśnie na tym ci zależy.

– Nie o to chodzi… – Westchnąłem ciężko i oparłem głowę na ramieniu blondyna, zamykając oczy. Nie wiedzieli, że to ja sprowokowałem go do odejścia, że czułem się winny i nie chciałem, by dowiedzieli się o tym, ponieważ byłem pewien, że znienawidziliby mnie za to, co zrobiłem. – Nic już nie wiem, Niall. Nic nie jest w porządku. Nad niczym już nie panuję…

– Nie dramatyzuj! – Louis kopnął mnie w kostkę, śmiechem próbując rozwiać napiętą atmosferę i usiadł obok, obejmując mnie ramieniem. – Nic się nie zmieni. A jeśli wróci… Jesteś na to gotowy?

Przygryzłem wargę, spoglądając na Paula. Wiedziałem, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekuje, a jego spojrzenie mówiło mi, że decyzja już zapadła. Nie miałem nic do gadania.

– Kiedy? – spytałem naszego menadżera.

– W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni będziemy z nim rozmawiać i przekonywać do powrotu. Z tego, co wiem, Zayn nie chce wrócić, ale myślę, że ważne jest wasze zdanie. Czy chcecie go z powrotem w zespole?

Ponownie zamknąłem oczy, czując na sobie wzrok moich przyjaciół i członków zespołu, do którego należałem. Czy chciałem go z powrotem?

Odpowiedź była prosta.

 

*

 

Siedem tygodni minęło od jego odejścia, a przez cały ten czas cierpiałem i powoli wykańczałem się, nie mogąc znieść tego uczucia, które rosło we mnie z każdą chwilą. Dlaczego zrozumiałem, że go kocham dopiero, gdy wszystko między nami się skończyło?

Gdy byliśmy razem, wszystko wydawało się inne. Zajmował moje myśli w każdej sekundzie dnia, moje ciało lgnęło do niego, uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy, gdy był obok mnie. Jego śmiech sprawiał, że sam wypełniałem się radością; nawet, kiedy byłem zbyt zmęczony pracą i miałem dość wszystkiego. I nienawidziłem siebie za to, co  _nam_  zrobiłem.

Byłem głupi. Nie traktowałem niczego poważnie. Nie wiedziałem, co znaczy to, co czuję. Może nawet bałem się tego. Strach zniknął razem z nim, a pustkę, jaką po sobie zostawił, nic nie mogło wypełnić.

Przez kilka następnych dni próbowałem doprowadzić się do porządku. Paul poinformował nas, że pod koniec tygodnia zaaranżują spotkanie z Zaynem, byśmy mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać i zdecydować, co będzie dalej. Nie chciałem okazywać przed nim słabości. Musiałem zebrać się na odwagę i z szeroko uniesionym czołem stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Pokazać mu, że nic się nie zmieniło. Ponieważ on ruszył dalej, zapomniał o tym, co nas łączyło i ułożył sobie życie na własną rękę. Nie było w nim miejsca dla mnie.

A chciałem, by było.

Louis po raz kolejny pokazał mi, że bez niego z niczym nie dałbym sobie rady. Od kiedy tylko się poznaliśmy wiedziałem, że znalazłem przyjaciela na wieki. Moją bratnią duszę, która potrafi bez problemu czytać moje myśli i wie doskonale, kiedy jej potrzebuję. Bez niepotrzebnych pytań – po prostu powie mi to, co muszę usłyszeć i do czego sam nie mógłbym się przyznać. Znosił wszystkie moje wzloty i upadki, za co go podziwiałem, ponieważ potrafiłem być naprawdę wielkim wrzodem na tyłku. A mimo to wciąż mogłem na niego liczyć.

– Wstawaj!

Przekląłem siarczyście, zarzucając kołdrę na głowę, gdy głos Lou wdarł się do mojego snu i siał w głowie spustoszenie. Miałem moralnego kaca.

– Harry, za godzinę mamy próbę.

– Nigdzie nie idę…

Jęknąłem, gdy bez żadnego uprzedzenia wskoczył na łóżko, lądując całym swoim ciężarem na moich nogach. Przez dobrą minutę podskakiwał na materacu, wyśpiewując w kółko „wstawaj, wstawaj, wstawaj!”. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i zrzuciłem go na podłogę, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, gdy do moich uszu dotarł jego pełen bólu jęk. Jednak momentalnie złapał za poduszkę, która spadła z łóżka i zaczął bić mnie po głowie. Pochwyciłem ją i zacząłem szarpać, próbując mu ją wyrwać. Jednak Louis nie puszczał. Dopiero po kilkuminutowej walce udało mi się wytrącić go z równowagi i pociągnąć razem z poduszką z powrotem na łóżko. Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i przeczołgawszy się na miejsce obok mnie, wsunął się pod kołdrę. Położyłem się na boku, odwracając twarzą do niego i w ciszy obserwowałem jego roześmianą twarz.

Dopiero, gdy nasze przyspieszone oddechy wyrównały się, zapytał:

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Uniosłem kącik w ust w uśmiechu.

– A  _ty_  dobrze się czujesz?

– Zawsze czuję się znakomicie! – zawołał i poczochrał moje włosy, momentalnie poważniejąc. – Pytam poważnie, Harry. Po dwumiesięcznej przerwie wracamy do pracy. Pierwszy raz bez Zayna. Musimy wszystkim pokazać, że nic się nie zmieniło. Musimy kłamać jak z nut, bo wszyscy wiemy, że zmieniło się aż zbyt wiele i nic nie jest w porządku. – Westchnął i położył się na wznak, podciągając kołdrę pod brodę. – Mi też go brakuje, Harry. Dzwoniłem do niego milion razy, pisałem… I nic. Ani słowa. Przez pieprzone  _dwa miesiące_. A potem Paul mówi nam, że chcą go z powrotem, ale Zayn nie chce wracać. Nie chce do  _nas_  wracać!

Nie odzywałem się, czekając, aż wyrzuci z siebie cały żal. Jego twarz nabrała ciemniejszych kolorów, z oczu tryskały iskry złości i zdawały się lekko lśnić od łez. Po chwili odwrócił się do mnie, również kładąc na boku, a dłoń podkładając pod policzek.

– Rozumiałbym, gdyby nie chciał rozmawiać z tobą, bo myślałem, że odszedł tylko dlatego, że wam nie wyszło. – Zmarszczył czoło, uważnie mi się przyglądając. – Ale było coś jeszcze, prawda? Stało się coś więcej? Dlatego nie chce rozmawiać też z nami. Powiedziałeś mu coś, czego żałujesz. – Nadal milczałem. – Nie pytam po to, żeby robić ci wyrzuty. Chcemy wiedzieć. Zastanawiamy się…

– Powiedziałem, że go nie potrzebujemy – wtrąciłem szeptem. Zmarszczył czoło. – Byłem wściekły. Pokłóciliśmy się o jakąś głupotę, coś związanego z koncertem, który mieliśmy i… Nawet nie pamiętam dokładnie, jak to się zaczęło, Lou. Po prostu wykrzyczałem mu, że nie jest nam potrzebny, że równie dobrze mogłoby go nie być, że jest w zespole bezużyteczny… Ale tak nie myślałem, oczywiście, że nie. Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłem. – Zamknąłem oczy, nie chcąc widzieć jego zasmuconej twarzy. – Nawet nie przypuszczałem, że weźmie to sobie do serca. Ale… pamiętasz, co się wtedy działo. Wszyscy byliśmy na skraju wytrzymania i… wyładowałem się na nim, a na drugi dzień… już go nie było. Poszedłem do jego pokoju, żeby go przeprosić, ale…  _już go tam nie było_.

– Och, Harry… – Poczułem ciepłą dłoń przyjaciela na policzku i spływające po nim łzy. Zamrugałem powiekami, zaciskając usta, by zapanować nad drapaniem w gardle. Louis otarł moje łzy kciukiem i przesunął dłoń na moje włosy, przysuwając mnie do siebie tak, że mogłem wtulić twarz w jego kark. Wtedy całe moje bariery runęły. Pozwoliłem sobie na słabość, pokazując mu, jak bardzo cierpiałem.

Leżeliśmy tak przez dłuższy czas, dopóki się nie uspokoiłem. Louis nie mówił nic, za co byłem mu wdzięczny, ponieważ nie chciałem słuchać żadnych żalów ani słów otuchy. Nie potrzebowałem tego. Wszystko, czego pragnąłem, to powrotu do tego, co było wcześniej, zanim tak bezmyślnie nawaliłem.

 

*

 

Gdy Zayn odszedł, przestaliśmy pracować. Odwołaliśmy kilka jednorazowych koncertów i wypadów do innych krajów, ponieważ nikt nie wiedział, co robić dalej. Pozwolili nam na dłuższą przerwę, aż wszystko wróci do normy. Czasami pojawialiśmy się na jakichś spotkaniach, galach albo udzielaliśmy wywiadów, ale oficjalnie korzystaliśmy z urlopu. Spędziliśmy miesiąc w swoich domach, a później na tydzień wyjechaliśmy w czwórkę do Los Angeles, by tam odpocząć, zrelaksować się i przygotować do tego, co nas czekało po powrocie. Zaplanowano prace nad nową płytą, zapowiedziano kilka koncertów oraz wywiadów i konferencji prasowych. Jednak to dziś po raz pierwszy mieliśmy rozpocząć pracę jako One Direction w składzie Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson i Niall Horan. Czterech chłopaków. Już nie pięciu.

Szybko zorientowaliśmy się, że bez Zayna nic nie jest takie samo. Przez pierwszą godzinę próby nie potrafiliśmy się skupić, zrelaksować ani odnaleźć w piosenkach, które już znaliśmy. Nic nie brzmiało dobrze. Nic nam nie wychodziło, a nerwy rosły z każdą chwilą, pogłębiając frustrację i doprowadzając nas na skraj wytrzymałości.

– Mam tego dość. Jasna cholera!

Niall rzucił butelką wody, która odbiła się od ściany z głośnym hukiem i spadła na podłogę prosto pod moje nogi. Schyliłem się i podniosłem ją, spoglądając na wgnieciony plastik, po czym przeniosłem wzrok na przyjaciela. Horan siedział na środku parkietu, z nogami pod brodą, obejmując kolana ramionami i wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w swoje odbicie w lustrze, które zajmowało całą ścianę. Liam pochylił się nad nim, kładąc dłoń na jego barku i wyszeptał coś do jego ucha, na co blondyn potrząsnął głową. Payne westchnął ciężko.

– Nie mogę tego śpiewać – mruknął Niall, mocniej obejmując kolana. – To solo należy do Zayna. Ja nie potrafię…

Rzuciłem butelkę na podłogę i ruszyłem w jego kierunku.

– Weź się w garść. – Niall spojrzał na mnie smutno, jednak sam byłem zbyt poirytowany, by jego przybity wyraz twarzy mnie poruszył. – Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko!

– Harry.

Zignorowałem ostrzegawczy ton Liama i pochyliłem się, łapiąc Nialla za ręce, by podnieść go z podłogi. Zacisnąłem dłonie na jego przedramionach.

– Nie przykładasz się, więc nic dziwnego, że nie potrafisz tego zaśpiewać – wysyczałem, intensywnie wpatrując się w jego błękitne tęczówki. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze, co jeszcze bardziej mnie zirytowało. – Weź się w garść, Niall! Co się z tobą, do cholery, dzieje?!

– Harry!

Odwróciłem się, słysząc za plecami krzyk Louisa. Zwolniłem uścisk, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę, a dłonie zacisnąłem w pięści. Przestawałem nad sobą panować. Miałem ochotę wrzeszczeć z tej przeklętej bezsilności i irytacji. Bez niego cała nasza czwórka powoli rozpadała się.

– Zaczynamy od nowa. – Opanowany głos Liama przerwał ciszę, ale potrząsnąłem głową i odwróciłem się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Harry! Nie wyjdziesz stąd teraz!

Machnąłem ręką i wyminąłem Paula, który próbował mnie zatrzymać. Szarpnąłem za klamkę i, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszedłem na korytarz. Dopiero teraz odetchnąłem. Atmosfera, jaka panowała w studiu, wykańczała mnie. Musiałem stąd uciec.

Puściłem się biegiem wzdłuż korytarza i pchnąłem pierwsza drzwi po lewej, wychodząc na klatkę schodową. Z kieszeni wygrzebałem papierosa i zapalniczkę, którą odpaliłem drżącymi palcami. Kiedy udało mi się podpalić peta, usiadłem na drugim stopniu i wyciągnąłem przed siebie nogi. Spodnie na kolanach były zakurzone z powodu upadku, który zaliczyłem już na początku próby. Otrzepałem je i przyłożyłem niedopałek do ust, zaciągając się powoli. Nie uspokoiło mnie to. Dłonie nadal mi drżały, pot spływał po twarzy, a całe ciało jakby wymykało się spod mojej kontroli. Trzymając peta między wargami, objąłem się mocno ramionami i zacząłem kołysać w przód i w tył, próbując się uspokoić.

Byłem wściekły na przyjaciół, ponieważ próba wypadła koszmarnie. Byłem wściekły na siebie, ponieważ też nie potrafiłem dać z siebie wszystkiego. Wyładowałem się na Niallu, który nawet na to nie zasłużył. Odczuwaliśmy presję i rosnący stres, co zawsze nas dekoncentrowało, jednak zawsze wspieraliśmy się nawzajem, nie pozwalając na żadne błędy. Teraz tego zabrakło.

W tym momencie nienawidziłem Zayna. To przez niego było nie tak, jak powinno być. Odszedł, nie myśląc o tym, co stanie się z nami. Był pieprzonym egoistą, przejmował się tylko swoimi uczuciami, ignorując wszystko wokół.

Tęskniłem za nim. Brakowało mi go.  _Potrzebowałem go._

Nad moją głową rozległy się czyjeś głosy i kroki. Poderwałem się na nogi, szybko zbiegając w dół po schodach, nie chcąc, by ktoś zobaczył moją kolejną chwilę słabości. Na parterze mieściła się kafeteria, więc to tam się udałem, postanawiając wrócić do studia z czterema kubkami kawy i fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach. To ja pierwszy musiałem wziąć się w garść. Tym razem to ja musiałem być dla nich podporą.

 

*

 

Gdy wchodziłem po schodach piętnaście minut później, ostrożnie niosąc tackę z kawą i świeżymi pączkami, które wręcz siłą wmusiła we mnie pracująca w kafeterii kobieta, obiecałem sobie, iż nie pozwolę, by zespół się rozpadł. Kochałem to, co robiłem. Kochałem całą tę trójkę wariatów, za których oddałbym życie. To dla nich musiałem być silny i przetrwać najgorsze.

Drzwi do studia stały otworem, a wesołe głosy słyszałem już z daleka. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie na dźwięk rechotu Niallera. Wyglądało na to, że doszli do tego samego wniosku, co ja. Wszystko się uda, jeśli tylko będziemy trzymać się razem i wspierać się w każdej sytuacji.

– Kto chce pączka?! – zawołałem, wchodząc do studia i skrzywiłem się, gdy kawa chlusnęła na tackę. Przygotowałem się na atak wygłodniałego Nialla, który jednak nie nastąpił, więc podniosłem wzrok zaskoczony. Najpierw napotkałem spojrzenie Liama, który podszedł do mnie, zabierając ode mnie tackę. W jego oczach dostrzegłem coś niepokojącego. Jakby zmieszanie i strach. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zaciekawiony jego reakcją, jednak potrząsnął głową i spuścił wzrok, odwracając się w stronę, gdzie stała reszta chłopaków.

I wtedy go zobaczyłem.

Rozmawiał z Paulem i kilkoma innymi ludźmi z PR. Niall zarzucił ramię na jego kark i uśmiechał się szeroko z oczami lśniącymi z radości na jego widok. Od dawna nie widziałem go tak rozradowanego. Zawsze w jego oczach krył się choć delikatny cień smutku.

Nie zmienił się. Te same ciemne włosy, podczesane do góry, lekki zarost na twarzy, skórzana kurtka, opinająca się na jego torsie, czarne dżinsy i jego ulubione buty. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Czy podejść do niego? Czy wyjść? Czy zostać i zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało? Chciałem podbiec do niego, rzucić się na niego. Całować do utraty tchu. Powiedzieć mu wszystko to, co ciążyło mi na sercu. Przeprosić go za wszystkie słowa, które padły z moich ust.

Jednak nie potrafiłem.

– Harry? – Dłoń Louisa znalazła się nam moim ramieniu, odciągając uwagę od Zayna. Zamrugałem szybko. – Przed chwilą przyszli. Chcą, żebyśmy go przekonali do powrotu. A nawet siłą go zmusili i…

– Nie mogę – przerwałem mu i odchrząknąłem, słysząc, że głos drży mi niekontrolowanie. Powoli zacząłem się wycofywać w stronę wyjścia, korzystając z tego, że tamci jeszcze mnie nie zauważyli. – Lou, ja nie dam rady…

Zanim powiedział choć słowo, wybiegłem stamtąd.

 

*

 

Moje postanowienia legły w gruzach, co aż tak bardzo mnie nie zaskoczyło. Nie byłem gotów na to spotkanie. Jego tak szybkie pojawienie się wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. To nie dziś mieliśmy się z nim spotkać. Nie miało go tam być. Nie dzisiaj.

Przecież chciałem, żeby wrócił. Oddałbym wszystko, by znów móc z nim być. A teraz, gdy go zobaczyłem, nie byłem w stanie walczyć o niego, ponieważ brakowało mi tych sił, które zawsze motywowały mnie do działania.

Siedziałem w najdalszym kącie kafeterii, obracając w palcach telefon i wpatrywałem się w stół, próbując pozbierać rozbiegane myśli. Jednakże nie dane mi było siedzieć w samotności. Gdy podniosłem wzrok, zobaczyłem nad sobą Louisa, który już zajął miejsce naprzeciwko mnie oraz zasmuconego Liama. Westchnąłem ciężko i przetarłem twarz dłonią, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

– Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać i go unikać, Harry. – Liam odsunął krzesło i usiadł na nim, pochylając się do przodu i splątując dłonie na stole. – Rozmawialiśmy z nim. Wszystko wydaje się w porządku. Myślę, że nawet chciałby cię zobaczyć.

Zerknął na Louisa, jakby chcąc przekazać mu, by poparł jego słowa. Lou wpatrywał się we mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Cameron Price – powiedział. – Tak się nazywa.

Od razu wiedziałem, kogo ma na myśli. Zanim wyszedłem, zauważyłem przy boku Zayna wysokiego blondyna. Czemu akurat blondyn? On przecież nie był w typie Zayna.

– Cameron? – powtórzyłem, unosząc brew. – Co to w ogóle za imię?

Oboje wymienili spojrzenia i delikatne uśmiechy.

– Okropne!

– Aż mi go żal – zawtórował Louisowi Payne. Pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. – Niestety nic złego nie mogę o nim powiedzieć. Wydaje się… Louis! – Brunet spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. – Kopnąłeś mnie.

– Nie kopnąłem. – Roześmiałem się, widząc poważny i bardzo niewinny wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. Lou wywrócił oczami i przeniósł wzrok na mnie. – Nie musisz wracać, ale Paul powyrywa ci loczki, jeśli uciekniesz. Rozumiem, że to trudne, ale w końcu będziesz musiał z nim porozmawiać. To twoja szansa, Harry. Masz okazję, żeby powiedzieć mu, co czujesz. Sam wszystko popsułeś, więc teraz ty musisz to naprawić. Nie my. To od ciebie zależy, co będzie dalej.

– Nie za ostro, Lou? – Liam zerknął na mnie niepewnie.

– Louis ma rację. Sam jestem za wszystko odpowiedzialny. – Westchnąłem, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle i założyłem ręce za głową, na moment przymykając oczy. – Zaraz do was dołączę.

Na moment zaległa cisza. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, wciąż siedzieli przy stoliku, wpatrując się we mnie z identyczną troską. Wywróciłem na to oczami i machnąłem ręką, pokazując im, że mogą odejść. Louis od razu wstał, jednak Liam wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać.

– Zaraz przyjdę – zapewniłem. Liam skinął głową i podniósł się z krzesła, choć nadal miał na twarzy ten zatroskany uśmiech. Ciekawe, czy nadejdzie dzień, kiedy będzie mógł przestać się o nas martwić.

Patrzyłem, jak kierują się do wyjścia z kafeterii i nagle dostrzegłem inne osoby, opuszczające windę. Wśród nich widziałem czuprynę Nialla i potężną sylwetkę Paula. Zatrzymali się na środku głównego holu, a Liam i Louis po chwili do nich dołączyli.

Widziałem go. Stał tam. Uśmiechnięty, czarujący i jak zawsze pociągający.

Widziałem też tego drugiego. Tego, który zajął miejsce, które powinno być przeznaczone tylko dla mnie. Nawet z daleka potrafiłem dostrzec ich splątane dłonie. Zayn nie krępował się, choć oprócz nich było tam jeszcze kilka innych osób, pracujących w studio. Dziwiło mnie to, ponieważ od samego początku mówił, iż nie chce wyjawić swojej orientacji. Nie znaczyło to, że bał się albo wstydził tego, kim był. Po prostu była to ta część jego, którą chciał zachować tylko dla siebie, nie pozwalając innym na rzucanie oszczerstw w jego lub w naszym kierunku.

Czyżby coś się zmieniło? Czyżby ten związek był na tyle poważny, że Zayn zmienił swoje nastawienie i pragnął podzielić się radością z innymi?

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. To ja chciałem być przy nim i to ja chciałem przyznać się światu, jak bardzo go kocham. To ja chciałem trzymać go za rękę. To ja pragnąłem całować go, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. To powinienem być _ja_.

Zacząłem podnosić się z krzesła, gdy spostrzegłem Liama, który trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Zayna, wskazywał w kierunku wejścia do kafeterii i coś do niego mówił. Zayn kiwnął głową i uśmiechnąwszy się do Payne’a, puścił dłoń swojego chłopaka i zaczął kierować się w moją stronę.

Zamarłem. Obserwując go, miałem wrażenie, że czas zwolnił tempa. Dłonie schował do kieszeni, a wzrok wbił przed siebie, choć wiedziałem, że jeszcze mnie nie zauważył. Byłem zbyt skryty w cieniu. Czoło miał zmarszczone, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał, jednak na jego ustach widniał delikatny uśmiech. Wyprostowałem się na krześle, mocniej zaciskając dłonie i nakazując sobie spokój. Serce waliło mi jak młotem, czego nie potrafiłem kontrolować. Zamknąłem oczy i spuściłem głowę, osuwając się na krześle i powtarzając sobie w myślach banalne słowa otuchy.

– Cześć.

Uniosłem głowę. Jego głos wywiercał mi dziurę w głowie. Przygryzł wargę.

– Dobrze wyglądasz.

Uniosłem kącik ust w uśmiechu. Wyglądałem jak siedem nieszczęść, ale dzięki za komplement, popaprańcu.

– Ty też, Zayn.

Parsknął śmiechem i potrząsnął głową, dłonie wkładając głębiej do kieszeni kurtki. Nie patrzył na mnie – może to i lepiej. Jedno spojrzenie tych oczu, a mój koniec byłby bliższy.

– Więc… – zacząłem, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc, co mu powiedzieć. Nie chciałem, by było między nami niezręcznie już od samego początku.

– Więc – powtórzył i westchnął ciężko, dłonie opierając na krześle. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, oboje niepewni tego, co powinniśmy zrobić lub powiedzieć.

– Więc jesteś tutaj – odezwałem się, machając ręką w bliżej nie określonym kierunku.

– Jestem. – Kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu i zaczął lekko bujać się na palcach w przód i w tył. Znów przygryzł wargę, co mogło tylko znaczyć, że jest równie zdenerwowany tym spotkaniem, jak ja. – Nie miałem wyboru.

– Więc naprawdę nie chciałeś wracać.

Zmarszczył czoło i otworzył usta, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak szybko spuścił wzrok, kręcąc głową.

– Nie byłem pewien, czy chcesz, żebym wrócił.

Powiedział to szeptem, ale usłyszałem i coś we mnie pękło. Uniosłem się na krześle i pochyliłem do przodu, kładąc dłoń na jego rękach, które wciąż zaciskał na oparciu krzesła. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu i już miałem się wycofać, żałując tego gestu, gdy jego prawa dłoń uniosła się. Splótł razem nasze palce i spojrzał na mnie z tym znajomym błyskiem w oku, który czasami dawał mi poczucie, że może… w jakiś sposób… jednak mnie…

– Dobrze, że wróciłeś – powiedziałem, również szeptem i posłałem mu uśmiech, który momentalnie odwzajemnił. To musiało nam wystarczyć. Tak na dobry początek.

 

*

 

Dni mijały jeden za drugim. Męczące próby dzień w dzień, podczas których próbowaliśmy wrócić do formy. Zayn został z nami i wszystko zdawało się być w porządku.

Jednak nie było.

Nie dla mnie.

Musiałem znosić towarzystwo Camerona i udawać przed chłopakami, że zazdrość nie rozdziera mnie od środka ani nie katuję się nieprzyjemnymi myślami związanymi z Zaynem. Chciałem przetrwać z uśmiechem na ustach, licząc na to, że w końcu wyleczę się z tej najgorszej na świecie choroby umysłowej – inaczej nie potrafiłem tego nazwać.

Między mną a Zaynem też nie było dobrze. Choć rozmawialiśmy, wymienialiśmy się uśmiechami, to tylko udawaliśmy, że nie jesteśmy skrępowani swoim towarzystwem i nigdy nie zostawaliśmy sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu. Albo Louis nie odstępował mnie na krok, za każdym razem rozwiewając niezręczną atmosferę, albo to Cameron tkwił przy boku Zayna, doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa. A to sprawiało, że czasami miałem wielką ochotę go…

Jednakże wyglądało na to, że Zayn również robił wszystko, by relacje między nami polepszyły się. Nie wracał do tematu naszego rozstania oraz zachowywał się tak, jakby nigdy między nami nic nie było. Odnosiłem też wrażenie, że unika mnie jak ognia, ponieważ wie, że chcę poruszyć ten bardzo ważny dla mnie wątek. A wszystko dlatego, że byłem pewien, iż gdy wreszcie wyjaśnimy sobie tamten zaistniały problem, to będę mógł bez żadnych przeszkód ruszyć dalej. Musiałem wiedzieć, co Zayn czuje. A jeśli powie mi, iż wtedy mnie… Wtedy będzie o wiele, wiele gorzej. Nie będę potrafił o nim zapomnieć. Będę pluł sobie w brodę jeszcze bardziej, że wszystko tak bezmyślnie zniszczyłem przez swoją głupotę, a miałem szansę na coś zupełnie innego.

Podczas piątkowej próby, dzień przed pierwszym koncertem po naszej przerwie, wreszcie zdawaliśmy się pracować tak, jakby nic nie uległo zmianie. Dawaliśmy z siebie wszystko, czerpiąc z tego, ile tylko się da. Radość, ekscytacja, zabawa. Wróciliśmy do normy.

Z uśmiechem patrzyłem na skaczącego po scenie Nialla i śmiejącego się z niego Liama, który obejmował się za brzuch, nie potrafiąc się opanować. Zayn kręcił na to głową i nadal próbował śpiewać swoją solówkę, pozwalając Louisowi, by objął go ramieniem i mocno uściskał. Zamierzałem do nich podejść, gdy niespodziewanie mały Irlandczyk wskoczył na moje plecy, ledwo nas nie przewracając. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, ale złapałem go pod kolana, by nie spadł na ziemię i zdołałem jakoś utrzymać równowagę. Było jak dawniej. Po części.

Kątem oka wciąż widziałem skrytego w cieniu Camerona, na którego Zayn raz na jakiś czas spoglądał. Czemu musiał tu być? Czemu w ogóle wpuścili go na próbę? Nawet Danielle, dziewczyna Liama, nigdy nam nie towarzyszyła, ponieważ Paul uważał, że to mogłoby nas dekoncentrować. Więc co on tutaj, do diaska, robił?!

– Dość na dzisiaj, chłopcy!

Zespół przestał grać i odłożyłem mikrofon, wciąż trzymając Nialla, który mocno objął mnie za szyję, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając tak szybko puścić. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Dzięki temu potrafiłem powstrzymać mordercze zamiary względem naszego nowego kolegi.

– Bądź bardziej oczywisty, Styles – usłyszałem nad uchem szept Nialla i lekko odwróciłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Przecież widzę, co robisz.

– Nic nie robię… – mruknąłem, na co Niall westchnął ciężko i wzmocnił uścisk na moim karku. – Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

– Porozmawiaj z nim wreszcie. Minęły dwa tygodnie, a ty kręcisz się w kółko i nie wiesz, co ze sobą zrobić. Zayn czeka aż ty zrobisz pierwszy krok.

– On nie chce ze mną o tym rozmawiać…

Jęknąłem, gdy Niall szarpnął za moje włosy. Momentalnie zrzuciłem go z siebie, w związku z czym wylądował na tyłku na podłodze, krzywiąc się z bólu i wyglądając też na zdezorientowanego. Szybko jednak podniósł się i popatrzył na mnie z wyrzutem.

– On myśli, że to ty nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać!

– Ciszej… – syknąłem, zerkając z przestrachem w stronę chłopaków, którzy stali po drugiej stronie sceny, gawędząc wesoło. Skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem, ponieważ Cameron stał za plecami Zayna, obejmując go ciasno w pasie, z brodą na jego ramieniu. _Przeklęty gnojek._

Niall uderzył ręką w moją potylicę, więc szybko przeniosłem na niego wzrok, z zamiarem oddania mu. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie w geście obronnym i cofnął się o krok.

– Mówię tylko, że jeśli nie wyjaśnicie sobie wszystkiego, to nigdy już nie zniknie ta napięta atmosfera – powiedział znacznie ciszej. – Nierozwiązany problem nie znika, ale wraca jeszcze poważniejszy niż wcześniej.

Musiałem się z nim zgodzić. Liam powiedział mi dokładnie to samo kilka dni temu. Swoją drogą byłem prawie pewien, iż namówił Horana, by też próbował mnie przekonać. Jak zwykle przyjaciele zgadali się przeciwko mnie. Co jednak nie było wcale tak tragiczne. Mieli rację.

– Dobra, załatwię to dzisiaj. – Westchnąłem, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Opuściłem ręce i zmarszczyłem czoło w zamyśleniu. – Albo nie. Jutro. Po koncercie.

– Harry!

– Dobra!

Pokręciłem z dezaprobatą głową na szeroki uśmiech Niallera i wymierzyłem mu coś w żebra, przed którym próbował się obronić. Głośny śmiech przyjaciela rozbrzmiał mi w uszach. Przepychanki i udawane bójki były na porządku dziennym, jednak Niall nigdy nie potrafił odpowiednio się wczuć i zachować powagi. Zawsze w końcu lądował na podłodze, zwijając się z niekontrolowanego, wręcz histerycznego śmiechu.

Po kilku minutach wygłupów zostawiłem Nialla i skierowałem się za kulisy, a później w stronę garderoby. Przez cały czas zastanawiałem się, co zrobić, by na moment odciągnąć Zayna od reszty i czy w ogóle zgodzi się na rozmowę w cztery oczy.

Całą bandę znalazłem w pokoju, nadal podekscytowanych i zmęczonych po próbie. Zayn siedział na kanapie razem z Louisem i Cameronem, który obejmował go ramieniem. Liam rozmawiał przez telefon i tylko na moment oderwał się od rozmowy, by posłać mi pokrzepiający uśmiech. Pewnie wiedział, co zamierzałem.

– Zayn, możemy… – Odchrząknąłem wymownie, ponieważ akurat teraz Cameron wybrał sobie moment, żeby nachylić się nad nim i go pocałować. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo i odchrząknąłem głośniej. Zayn odwrócił głowę w moją stronę z zaciekawioną miną. – Wyjdziemy na moment? Chcę ci pokazać to, o czym wczoraj mówiliśmy.

Zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie podejrzliwy, co do moich zamiarów, ale wstał z kanapy. Cameron również.

– Wybacz, stary, ale to dotyczy tylko _nas_ – powiedziałem do niego, bardzo starając się, by mój głos brzmiał swobodnie i w miarę przyjaźnie. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, złapałem Zayna za przedramię i wyciągnąłem z garderoby. Nie puściłem go, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy się jak najdalej od tamtego pokoju, w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie mógłby nam przeszkodzić.

– Harry, o co chodzi?

Odwróciłem się do niego, wcześniej sprawdzając, czy w pobliżu nie ma kogoś z ekipy. Korytarz był całkowicie pusty.

– Musimy wreszcie wyjaśnić kilka spraw – powiedziałem. Odetchnąłem głęboko, patrząc na niego z uwagą. W jego oczach dostrzegłem zrozumienie i spodziewałem się, że zaraz zrobi coś, by przeszkodzić w dalszej rozmowie. Jednak stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się we mnie wyczekująco. – W związku z tym, co powiedziałem…  _wtedy_.

Skinął głową. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i oparł się plecami o ścianę, nogi krzyżując w kostkach. Ta luźna postawa raczej nie ułatwiała mi zadania.

– Po pierwsze chciałem cię przeprosić – zacząłem powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Patrzyłem mu prosto w oczy, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, jednak brązowe tęczówki pozostały niewzruszone. – To, co wtedy powiedziałem… Nie mam pojęcia, co we mnie wstąpiło, ale każde słowo, jakie wtedy padło, było niewłaściwe. Nigdy tak nie myślałem! Ale jednak to powiedziałem, bo… Wszystko zaczęło wymykać się spod kontroli, a ja zaczynałem bać się tego, co… co czułem i po prostu… Spanikowałem chyba.

– A co czułeś? – spytał. Otworzyłem usta, jednak przez dłuższą chwilę żadne słowo nie mogło przez nie przejść. Wydawało mi się, że jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Ręce opuścił luźno wzdłuż boków i zaczął bębnić palcami w ścianę. – Chciałeś rozmawiać, Harry. Skoro mamy sobie wyjaśnić…

– Zacząłem się w tobie zakochiwać.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a ciało zamarło. Wyprostował się, wpatrując we mnie z niedowierzaniem. Wytrzymałem to spojrzenie, ponieważ chciałem, by widział, że mówię prawdę. I już nie boję się tych słów.

– Dlaczego… – urwał, by nabrać powietrza, ponieważ jego głos był słaby i cichy. Przetarł kark dłonią, odwracając ode mnie zakłopotany wzrok. – Harry, czemu nie powiedziałeś tego wcześniej?

– Nie mogłem. Nie potrafiłem! – Wplątałem palce we włosy i zacisnąłem pięści, szarpiąc lekko za moje loki. Zamknąłem oczy, bojąc się teraz na niego spojrzeć. Po chwili jednak poczułem jego dłoń na moim przedramieniu. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, twarz chłopaka znajdowała się tylko cale od mojej. Wyplątał moje dłonie i przesunął palcami po włosach, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz nie wytrzymam i zrobię coś, co jeszcze bardziej pogorszy sytuację. Jego oczy. Jego dłonie w moich włosach. Jego usta. Tak blisko…

– Powinieneś mi powiedzieć – szepnął. Na moment odwrócił wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Albo to ja powinienem tobie powiedzieć. Też stchórzyłem.

– Więc ty…

– Od samego początku, Harry. – Usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, który jednak szybko zniknął, gdy odsunął się ode mnie. Jęknąłem cicho, ponieważ jego dłonie zniknęły z moich włosów. Ten dotyk uspokajał mnie, a teraz znów zacząłem drżeć na całym ciele. – Ale zraniłeś mnie. Nie myśl sobie, że tak szybko o tym zapomnę. Gdybyśmy od początku byli ze sobą szczerzy…

– Wiem – przerwałem mu szybko. Ponownie oparł się plecami o ścianę, lekko się garbiąc i wpatrując w podłogę. Smutek na jego twarzy rozdzierał mi serce. To wszystko moja wina. – Ale wszystko się ułoży, prawda? Możemy zacząć od nowa?

Powoli uniósł głowę.

– Jestem z Cameronem. I dobrze mi z nim.

Zacisnąłem wargi, dusząc w sobie przekleństwo.  _Cameron_.

– Nie mówisz tego poważnie – wykrztusiłem, podchodząc do niego. Wydawało mi się, że nagle stał się spięty, a jego wzrok uciekł gdzieś w bok. – Właśnie mówię ci, że… Zayn, nie potrafiłem się pozbierać po twoim odejściu. Nic już nie jest takie samo bez ciebie. Ja nie jestem sobą. Wszystkim, czego chcę, jesteś ty… – Wziąłem jego twarz w swoje dłonie, chcąc jeszcze raz spojrzeć w te piękne oczy, w których kiedyś widziałem pełnię blasku i uczucia, którego wtedy nie rozumiałem. Zbliżyłem się, czując jego oddech na twarzy i miałem wrażenie, że słyszę szybkie bicie jego serca. Albo to moje tak mocno waliło. – Zayn, wróć do mnie. Zaryzykuj choć raz.  _Błagam cię_ …

Mój głos brzmiał rozpaczliwie. Nie panowałem nad emocjami, gdy miałem go tak blisko siebie. Tygodniami zastanawiałem się, co zrobię, gdy wreszcie będę mógł trzymać go w objęciach. Gdy wreszcie go pocałuję.

Nie odsunął się, na co wręcz odetchnąłem z ulgą. To on pierwszy zmniejszył ten niewielki dystans, jaki jeszcze pozostał między nami i to on pierwszy złączył nasze usta. W delikatnym, ale przepełnionym tęsknotą pocałunku. Krótkim, lecz pełnym najróżniejszymi emocji.

Jednak on to przerwał. Odepchnął mnie od siebie.

– Harry, nie czuję już tego wobec ciebie. – Nie patrzył mi w oczy i nadal oddychał ciężko, więc doskonale wiedziałem, że zareagował na to tak, jak chciałem. Milczał przez moment, próbując się uspokoić. Jego słowa huczały w mojej głowie, jednak wmawiałem sobie, iż kłamie. Przecież to on pierwszy mnie pocałował. – Nie możemy… – Przełknął ślinę. – Jestem z Cameronem, a ty zbyt mocno mnie skrzywdziłeś, żebym teraz znów wpakował się w to samo, co wcześniej. Może i chcę spróbować, ale rozsądek podpowiada mi, żebym trzymał się z dala, zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko. Zanim znów mnie zranisz. Nawet nie zamierzałem tutaj wracać. Tęskniłem za zespołem, za tym wszystkim, co robiliśmy, ale potem wracały do mnie twoje słowa. Powiedziałeś mi to, co zawsze mnie męczyło. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, by się tym zajmować. Albo żeby być z tobą. A potem ty, osoba, na której zależało mi najbardziej, którą naprawdę kochałem, potwierdziła wszystkie moje obawy.

– Ale nie mówiłem tego poważnie!

Potrząsnął głową.

– To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Co z tego, że tak nie myślałeś? Wystarczy, że to powiedziałeś.

Westchnąłem z irytacją i złością na siebie samego.

– Więc co teraz będzie? – spytałem po krótkiej chwili ciszy. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Spróbujemy być przyjaciółmi. Ze względu na zespół. – Zerknął na mnie niepewnie. – A ja postaram się znów ci zaufać.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
